Can You Help Me With My Math?
by chibi-beckett
Summary: Joick One-shot. Rated M for very good reasons. Nick needs help with his homework but what happens when he rubs Joe the wrong way?


"Joe! Joe, I need help on my math homework!" Nick exclaimed as he paraded into Joe's room.  
All was quiet though and Nick quickly realized, no one was in the room. Nick made a huffy face and stormed out of the room, on the search of his bigger brother.  
"Oooh…I swear, he's never around when I need him. And when I don't need him, he's ALWAYS around!" Nick grumbled a few more words until he found Joe sitting in the living room, eating from a bowl of popcorn.  
Nick smiled wide and ran in to sit by Joe, which proceeded to cause a huge wave of action as Nick's body collided with the couch, making the bowl of popcorn fly from Joe's lap. Joe didn't even make a move to catch it as if found a place on the floor quite quickly.  
"What to explain what the hell that was all about?" Joe demanded as he turned to Nick, who was holding up a math book and notes to his face, "Oh, math? You need help?"  
Nick shook his head and opened the book to a marked page number, "See, were doing this gay rise over run thing in math and it's bugging the hell outta me. I just can't seem to figure this stuff out!"  
Joe sighed audibly and looked over his notes and the problems he already accomplished. After a few moments, he looked at Nick again.  
"You do realize that this is the most easiest stuff in the entire universe… right?"  
Nick's face went back to his stuffy attire and he snatched back his notebook and workbook.  
"Well, if your not going to help me, I'll just go find Kevin and-"  
"Left to his girlfriend's house"  
Nick fell quiet, "Well I'll find Mom or Dad-"  
"Took Frankie to Chucky Cheese."  
Nick was getting pissed each passing second. Was there anybody in the world that wouldn't be a complete ass to him and help him with his homework?!  
"Joe, I swear to god, I need to get this done or Mom will kill me! This is due tomorrow and I don't need anymore homework piled on top of me this weekend! We have, like, 10 concerts coming up! I'm so stressed!!" Nick finished his sentence falling on the couch, arm outstretched, completely desperate.  
"Ha! Whatever! We have NO concerts coming up because were on vacation, you have about 3 homework assignments piled up because you didn't DO them, and Mom would be more than happy to give you an extra day! Don't go whining to me because you can't figure out how to solve a SIMPLE graphing equation!" Joe stated, arms crossed, hanging over Nick.  
The stuffy face returned and Nick leapt up and attacked Joe in a fit a blind teenage angst and fury. Well, in this case, if you call a couple of slaps and a kind of hard shove blind angsty teenage fury, then go ahead.  
Joe laughed as hard as he could while shielding his face from the wild attacks Nick was giving.  
"Nick, calm your ass down! I'll help you! Just calm down!" Joe laughed as Nick pushed himself off of him.  
"You can't be an asshole about it either, seriously, help me out!" Nick said sitting back down and pulling out his notebook and work book again. Joe nodded and looked at the problem he was having trouble with.  
"Hmm…well, all you have to do is count the rise of the numbers. 1,2,3,4 ok, so there's four for the rise, write that down!"  
Nick wrote four for the denominator.  
"As for the run, we count again. 1,2,3,4,5 alright. Five for the run."  
"I get four-fifths, and it's positive." Nick said.  
"Can you break that down?" Joe asked getting closer, hoping that Nick could figure it out on his own.  
"Umm, no, you can't! So I finished the problem! Oh my god! I get it now!!" Nick was overjoyed with the fact he could do simple math.  
"Sure, sure, Im glad I could help. Now if you excuse me, I have to pick up that popcorn you made me drop." Joe said getting up just to bend down to pick up the pieces of kernel off the floor.  
Just as he picked up a couple handfuls, Nick jumped on his back, hugging Joe from behind, pretty much choking him.  
"Joe, you're the greatest brother I could ever have!!!" Nick yelled. He was allowed, no one was home.  
Joe clawed at his esophagus, trying to get Nick's arms to untangle from his neck.  
"Nick…Nick! Nick my lungs!!" Joe tried to yell but alas, Nick hugged tighter, taking Joe's garbled screams as 'thank you's' and 'I love you too man's '.  
"Nick! .Go!" Nick instantly separated his arms from Joe's throat but still kept his body on top of Joe, watching him gasp for air.  
"Was the hug too long? Joe?" Nick waited as Joe's body rocked back and forth, trying to get oxygen back in his system.  
"Yes Nick, the hug was too long" Another cough and then he was still.  
"Im sorr-" Nick was suddenly on the floor, Joe hovering over him. His breathing was still labored and heavy, Nick automatically felt guilty.  
"I-Im sorry if I hugged you too hard! I didn't mean too!" There was a sudden finger to his mouth.  
"Be…quiet." Joe suddenly said and exhaled heavily.  
Joe's finger lowered to Nick's plump bottom lip and parted his mouth. Nick exhaled softly and shivered under Joe's touch. Why was Joe touching him like this? Nick suddenly felt extremely queasy and uncertain in this stomach.  
"Joe…" Nick breathed.  
Joe lowered his face to the shell of Nick's ear and blew softly sending another shiver down Nick's spine.  
"Nick, do you ever realize how…cute you actually are?" Joe whispered.  
Nick made a small inhaling noise and didn't move one muscle.  
"I don't see what…you mean Jo- Ha-ah ah!" Nick's back arched slightly as Joe's mouth latched on to the shell of Nick's ear.  
As Joe nibbled on Nick's ear, Nick's hands tangled on the back of Joe's shirt, he wasn't thinking straight and wasn't focusing straight, nothing was straight about what was happening to him right now.  
As Joe grew bored with Nick's ear, he moved his mouth to chew on his pulse. Latching himself to his neck, he bit down and sucked gently, marking him with a thin, purple bruise. Joe kissed the bruise a couple times and made his way up to Nick's cheeks. Nick was breathing heavily about this time and tried to turn his head to meet Joe. As Nick tried to turn his head, Joe grabbed his head with one hand and kept him level.  
"No, I want to work my way up to it." Joe commanded getting closer to Nick's face, "Don't you dare…move one inch." Joe whispered.  
Nick felt scared finally, but not because Joe was touching him so dangerously but, because Joe was so dangerously demanding.  
As Joe kept his trail of kisses on his neck and cheeks, his right hand made a slow but reassuring journey to his hip. Nick's hands were now at the base of Joe's neck, hanging on for dear life.  
"Joe, Joe why are you doing this?" Nick whispered.  
When Joe didn't answer, Nick tried to sit up to shout at him but, as he start his move, Joe sat straight up and slammed Nick right back on the floor, pinning his arms to the floor. Nick squeaked and looked up at Joe, who had a dead on pissed off look on his face.  
"What did I say about moving!" Joe yelled at Nick, who flinched in response.  
"N-not to…" Nick whispered in fear.  
Joe raised his eyebrows in assurance and started to descend just to stop above his lips.  
"But-" Nick started to say, but Joe growled in response. Nick shushed up.  
"Your not allowed to speak either. Say one word, and you'll regret it." Joe growled to Nick's face.  
Nick shifted in an uneasy manner but kept his mouth quiet. He was extremely scared, was it because he hurt Joe or that he annoyed him so badly with his math homework?

"Do you even realize how…cute you actually are?"

Joe was hitting on him, it all made sense in a "non-sense" kind of way. Yet, Joe was his brother, his own flesh and blood, hypothetically. It wasn't right, nothing was right. Nothing about how Joe's kisses littering his neck and cheeks were right. Nothing about Joe's hand playing with Nick's zipper was right. Nothing about the extreme hard-on growing in his pants…wait…that definitely wasn't right!  
"Nngh-nnaah!! Jooe! " Nick couldn't hold it anymore, he had to sit up to prove that fact that he had a hard on.  
All the while Nick was trying to sit up, Joe was forcing him back down but Nick fought to sit up. He wanted to prove himself wrong so badly, he didn't want to be turned on by his brother, he couldn't be, there was no way.  
Eventually Joe won the battle, pinning Nick down again.  
"I warned you Nicky, you just don't listen do you?" Joe shifted upward and sat on Nick, undoing his belt.  
While Joe was trying to undo his belt, Nick took the time to use his free hand and reached down and grasped himself. Joe stopped all motion to stop and watch Nick touch himself. Nick's mouth parted and a strangled moan escaped him. As Joe smirked, Nick's face filled with ecstasy, but on the inside, he was dying. He didn't want to be attracted to Joe, especially not sexually!  
Nick didn't move his hands, didn't stroke himself to get rid of it, he just wanted to make sure that he was feeling the way he thought he was feeling, and this feeling scared the ever living hell out of him.  
"Joe…" Nick whispered.  
Joe finished undoing his belt and Nick let go of himself, sighing from the loss. Joe took Nick's hands and put them behind his head and, with his belt, tied his hands to one of the legs on the coffee table.  
"I didn't want to have to do this Nicky," Joe began, kissing his cheek. Nick was unresponsive. He didn't want to be responsive, he was too shocked with himself.  
"But, you leave me with no other choice…"  
Nick felt a sudden rush of chilled air pass his lower abdomen as Joe was pushing his shirt up just enough past his nipples. Nick blushed slightly. This was all forgin to Nick, these touches, these kisses.  
As Joe placed kisses round Nick's right nipple, Nick shifted from the sensation. Joe was barley touching him, yet it was one of the greatest things he's ever felt.  
As Nick shifted, Joe finally flicked his tongue out and swirled it around Nick's now erect nipple.  
"Hahn-eh!" Nick gasped. This was still forgin to him. Oh so forgin.  
Joe bit down and then sucked on it for a couple seconds and then bit down on it again. Nick couldn't think straight, all he saw was the ceiling fan rotating idly, he only heard his strained sighs and Joe's ever satisfied grunts of pleasure.  
That's when Nick realized Joe's left hand was nowhere in the range of Nick's chest area. He then heard the sound of a zipper and the force of a tug at his jeans.  
"Oh my god…" Nick thought. He didn't know what to do. He really couldn't do anything. Joe would just punish him or force him back down, even though he couldn't get up due to the fact that his hands were tied behind him, like he was some kind of dog, All these thoughts escaped him as a lukewarm hand grasped his erection and started stroking him painfully slow.  
Nick lost it, everything he thought of, everything he was protesting for, all his doubts and fears flew away and his pelvis arched, dying to get more friction going.  
"Joe!! Oh god Joe!!" Nick yelled out loud. He was so glad no one was home.  
"Finally warm up to me?" Joe said into Nick ear as he pulled down the rest of Nick's pants with his right hand. Joe had him between the easy access flap of his boxer shorts, having his way as Nick's pelvis kept its incline to Joe's hand.  
"Mmph-mmm…" J-Joe!!" Nick moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy.  
Joe was right, he was warming up to him, he never knew this would feel so good to his body. He wanted more foreplay, any foreplay he could get for satisfaction. He was greedy now.  
Joe stopped to pull down the rest of Nick's boxer shorts but Nick protested and tried to pull Joe closer with his legs.  
"Let me get your boxers down Nicky." Joe said and removed Nick's boxers and discarded them on the other side of the coffee table.  
There Nick lay, shirt bunched up to his armpits and naked from the chest down. He was painfully hard and his face was contorted in a fit of ecstasy and greed. He wanted to be touched now, he experienced it and now he wanted it for himself.  
Joe looked upon this temple of a body and smiled wickedly. He loved seeing Nick like this for once. Legs splayed, looking ethereal and ecstasy driven.  
"Joe.." Nick whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please touch me, Joe." Nick pleaded again, shifting his pelvis upward again, trying to get Joe's attention back to his throbbing length.  
Joe didn't waste a second, his hand was back on Nick's erection pumping faster than last time and Nick was back in heaven.  
Joe released Nick's hands and expected Nick to run away, call the cops, slap him and kick him to the ground but no, he fell to the floor, one arm covering his eyes and the other splayed over the floor, mouth parted and moaning incoherent words. His legs spread farther and farther with each touch it seemed.  
"Oh god, you look so beautiful right now." Joe said as Nick withered on the floor.  
Joe risked ceasing his actions to take off his own shirt and pants while Nick finished taking off his own shirt as well.  
Soon enough, both boys were sliding together, erections rubbing in a battle with only winners. Joe's mouth kept parted and his breathing labored with the powerful amounts of pleasure coursing through his veins. Nick now had a death grip on Joe's shoulders, back arched and head back, moaning the most garbled words known to man.  
"O-oh goddd! Niickyy.." Joe strained out as he held Nick's hips and rubbed them together another time. Nick just audibly moaned out another message, all the while, trying to get closer to Joe's body.  
One hand left Nick's hip and prodded Nick's entrance. Nick forgin senses returned and tried to block the feeling out with Joe's erection rubbing his own, until Joe entered him and Nick almost shot straight up.  
"Ow ow!! What the hell?!" Nick moaned, not satisfied with this new feeling.  
"Please, just try to relax, it'll get better, I promise." Joe pleaded and added a second finger.  
Nick laid on the floor, so uncomfortable with the whole situation until an entire shockwave of pleasure coursed down, up and sideways around his spine. Wit his back arched and toes curling, a strained but very loud, "JOE!!," filled the room.  
Joe added a third finger, but Nick barley felt it as Joe assaulted Nick's prostate again and again.  
"An nnhn-Jooey!!" Nick whined, wanting more and more. This was better than foreplay but a mile.  
Joe removed his fingers with remorse and started to position himself between Nick's thighs.  
"Relax big boy…just-" He slid into him fluently grunting loudly, "Reeelax..Aaahn! Oh god! Your so fucking..tiight!"  
Nick lifted his head clear off the floor and stared straight ahead, he felt so full and full of ecstasy he could barley take it.  
"Aaaahn! Aahn! Ooh godd Joe!" Nick moaned.  
Joe took it slow at first, sliding with him and making him comfortable until he hit the little bundle of nerves again.  
"AHHHN JOE!" Nick screamed, both of his hands supported him as he lifted his back and hips to meet Joe's.  
Joe grunted in response, and slid into him again, hitting his prostate dead on again. Nick flung his head back and used his legs to propel himself forward, getting Joe deeper into him.  
"Oooh Jooey…please go faster! Please?!" Nick whined.  
Joe growled with domination and pulled back and slammed back into him, knocking Nick down back on the floor, splayed like a rag doll.  
As Joe kept thrusting into him Nick moaned and yelled and screamed some version of Joe's name along with "oh god's" and muffled sounds.  
"N-Nick I'm coming! I'm-" Joe couldn't hold it any longer, and released his load inside Nick.  
Nick, in turn, came to his climax, coating Joe's chest and hands. As Joe rode out his orgasm, Nick laid spent on the floor, arms sprawled all over the floor.  
Joe finally collapsed on top of Nick and slid out of him.  
"Hmm, Joe, that was most likely... The most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my entire life.." Nick began and Joe buried his face in Nick's neck.  
"But, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt…question is…" Joe looked down at Nick, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
"What do we do now?" Nick finished.  
Joe looked like he was deep in thought and looked around the room then back at Nick.  
"Well…," He sighed audibly and brushed the curls out of Nick's face, "We could take a shower."  
Nick giggled and Joe smiled at his own comment. After a couple seconds of giggling, Joe swept down and captured Nick's lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues danced around, then separated. Joe smiled at Nick, who smiled back.  
"Unless you still need help with your math homework that is…" Joe teased playfully.  
Nick scoffed and grabbed Joe in another kiss, silencing him for a couple moments of attention. Nick enjoyed attention, enjoyed greedy touches, and most of all, enjoyed Joe.  
That wasn't at all forgin to him, not at all.


End file.
